


Working With Mouths.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dentistry, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this post on tumblr:</p><p>(http://stylinist.tumblr.com/post/35099869941/missmoneybellamy-what-if-i-just-started-licking)</p><p>   <i> what if i just started licking the dentists fingers while they were in my mouth omg</i></p><p>
  <i>omg what if louis was a dentist and harry was his patient and he kept sucking on louis’ fingers all sexually and oh my god i’m sorry i didn’t mean to ruin your text post forgive me</i>
</p><p>But, basically, Louis goes to a new dentist...who is Harry Styles.<br/>(warning for the shittiest smut I've ever written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working With Mouths.

Louis did _not_ want to go to the dentist.

As he filled up his gas tank, he contemplated spilling a drop on his shirt and walking into the dentist’s office with a lighter, sitting down in the chair and flicking it, but then he realized he was actually thinking out loud when he noticed the woman at the pump next to him ushering her children into the car while glaring at him in alarm. 

He tried for a charming smile, going for an ‘I was just kidding I’m not a maniac please don’t call the police’. He wasn’t sure it worked.

With that in mind, Louis decided he should probably just suck it up and go to the office (without gasoline on his shirt).

As Louis sat in the waiting room, staring at an old man with more gold teeth than real ones and watching with horrified fascination while the man’s wife picked food from between two golds for him (disgusting), he weighed the pros and cons of pulling his beanie over his face and walking up to the counter and shouting angrily. It wasn’t long before Louis was snapped out of the thoughts, as a hygienist called the couple back, grimacing only once they were past. _Classy place_ , Louis thought begrudgingly. His old dentist’s place definitely would have complained. Then again, his old dentist had been sued for malpractice.

Louis didn’t care. He’d grown up with Doctor Johnston, and she’d scared proper dental hygiene habits into his daily routine from a young age. (Of course, _now_ , Louis knew teeth weren’t pulled with rusty pliers if he didn’t brush twice every day, but then, he hadn’t.)

Being the loyal person Louis was, he’d gone an entire year without seeing a dentist, remembering to brush twice and floss once and mouth-wash as needed but at least once a day. Louis was pretty proud of his teeth. But then, Phoebe, Louis’ six-year-old sister, had gotten a cavity, and, well… Louis just couldn’t have a cavity ruining his mouth. He just _couldn’t_.

So he’d asked all of his girlfriends who they saw, and smiled in confusion when they giggled. Finally, Eleanor had sighed as she hooked her arm around Louis’, leaning her head on his shoulder and said, “We all see _Doctor Styles_.”

Louis had snorted and made fun of Dr. Styles’ name – honestly, what kind of woman keeps that name, or marries into it? – but Eleanor and the rest of the girls had looked incredibly offended, so he quickly agreed to call and make an appointment, and was so desperate to make nice with them (they could be mean girls, and Instagram already had far too many pictures of Louis with full hair and makeup, prettily-painted nails, or sex hair after parties or sleepovers when he’d fallen asleep too soon) that he didn’t even whine too much when they started harassing him about his dry sex life.

So, there he was, sitting in a waiting room designed for people taller than him (his feet barely touched the ground. Seriously? He wasn’t _that_ short.) when a lovely young woman called his name, wisps of her nearly-black wavy hair falling loose from her alligator-clipped bun at the nape of her neck when she looked up with a friendly smile. Her name tag read ‘ _Gemma_ ’.

Louis stood and followed her though two sets of doors and down a hallway, taking his seat in a violently-bright orange room. Another woman soon joined them, named ‘ _Chloe_ ’, and they worked together with a familiarity, talking nicely to each other and including Louis about as much as they could with tools working at his teeth.

Eventually, Chloe left the room to get the actual dentist while Gemma reminded him not to eat or drink for the next hour because of the fluoride, and Louis gaped when the door opened to reveal possibly the most attractive man Louis’d ever seen, aside from the model, Zayn, he sometimes painted in class. The man’s tag read ‘ _Harry_ ’. Harry was tall, and his skin was absolutely perfectly clear ( _bastard_ ), and his eyes were bright green, sparkling with something like _life_. His hair was long and shaggy, crazy curls spiraling out of control from his head in the prettiest way. 

Louis thought maybe he loved his new dentist.

“Hi, Louis,” he sang. “I’m Harry Styles, it’s nice to meet you!” He stuck his hand out to Louis, which – 

Wow, uhm. _Fuck_. His hands were massive. Louis could only fantasize about the way those long, thin and elegant fingers could destroy him in the best of ways, and he shivered.

“Cold?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, looking up from under his lashes at Harry, who swallowed before asking Chloe to turn up the thermostat just a few notches.   
“ _Just a few_ ,” he stressed when she moved.

“Prefer the cold?” Louis asked, smiling.

Harry grinned briefly as he slid a headband up from around his neck, pushing his curls back from his face. “Hardly,” he said genially, “but I don’t want to get hot when I’m working.”

“No?” Louis asked, luring his voice up on the ends to get Harry’s attention. “You don’t think that could be…fun?”

Harry swallowed as he glanced around at Gemma, who was setting up his tool table for him wordlessly. “My job is always fun,” he answered diplomatically, and Louis smirked.

“But you don’t think it would be a little more…interesting? To get all, you know – hot, and sweaty, when you’re with a patient?”

Harry pulled a hairband from his coat pocket and pulled his curls back into it before putting on a ridiculous cap over his head, hiding his lovely hair. As he went to go wash his hands in the sink on the other side of the small room, he looked at Louis over his shoulder and said, starting to play along, “I’m not saying it wouldn’t make things interesting, certainly.” He wrapped a facemask around his ears, then.

Louis counted that as a win and contented himself to stay quiet, smirking dirtily at his dentist as Harry came back, letting Gemma kick his chair close for him and taking a seat right next to Louis’ chest. “Alright, Louis,” Harry sighed as he closed in. “Open your mouth for me?” he requested. 

Louis winked. “Oh, come on,” he teased, making Harry raise an eyebrow. “Surely, that’s not your best line?”

Gemma coughed.

Harry laughed softly, prying gently at Louis’ lips until Louis finally complied. “I can’t see myself ever using that as a line,” he admitted through the mask, “simply because I say it so many times a day. Besides,” he added, pressing down on Louis’ teeth and wiggling just enough to make sure none were loose prematurely, “I’m more of a charm-my-way-there kind of guy.” 

Louis smiled, glad Harry was at least acknowledging his game, if not playing it. Yet.

As Harry’s finger pressed against the back molars, Louis closed his lips around Harry’s finger and licked up the line of it, closing his eyes when Harry’s breath hitched audibly. Louis swirled his finger around Harry’s finger until Harry started pressing down on Louis’ tongue. Louis sucked at Harry’s finger, humming as he went, until Harry abruptly pulled his finger from Louis’ mouth. 

“Yep, I’d say you need braces,” he said, ignoring Louis’ indignant yelp. “Come to my office; we’ll discuss a payment plan.” He stood quickly, pressing the button to straighten Louis’ declined chair and dismissing a knowing, smirking Gemma from the room. 

Harry gripped Louis’ wrist and pulled him from the orange room, pulling him down a maze until they made it to a different, office-like room. Louis barely had time to look around before the door was shut and locked and he found himself with his cheek pressed against sticky notes glued to the wood of Harry’s desk.

“You like having things in your mouth, don’t you?” Harry growled into his ear, pressing his chest against Louis’ back.

Louis could feel where Harry was half hard and laughed breathlessly. “Wouldn’t mind having that cock down my throat right about now,” he breathed, his voice horribly muffled against the shiny wood, Harry breathing in his ear.

Harry groaned and Louis felt a hand in his hair before he was crying out as Harry pulled him into a standing position by it. 

“Hush,” Harry said, grinding against Louis’ bum. “Everyone will hear you. There are _children_ in this building.”

Louis panted and nodded, and Harry bit down on his neck, making him groan and press back against Harry’s lap. The hand in his hair tightened, and Louis bit his lip before he pulled away. 

Harry let him go, and when Louis turned around to face him, his eyes were dark as he looked Louis up and down. Louis backed up against the desk before sinking to his knees, making Harry moan quietly, and his hips bucked a bit as Louis started unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them down.

His boxers went down with them, and Louis licked his lips as Harry’s cock sprang forward, thick and flushed. Louis wasted no time, wrapping a hand around it and licking the head, looking up at Harry to watch. 

Harry leaned over him and braced his hands on the desk, knuckles white where he gripped hard, and Louis sucked his head into his mouth, flicking his tongue up and down against it. Harry’s breath caught, and Louis breathed heavily, moaning a bit on the exhale to make it better for him, now desperate to please. 

Louis sank down on Harry’s cock, bobbing, and he couldn’t stop the little happy noises from his throat – he loved sucking cock; sue him. He let his fingertips glide softly over Harry’s inner thighs, ghost over his balls until Harry was quivering, and Louis gradually worked down almost all the way, letting the head of Harry’s cock nudge the back of his throat until Harry’s knees buckled a bit. 

Louis slid his hands around Harry and squeezed his bum, looking up at Harry’s closed face and squeezing repeatedly until Harry opened his eyes. Louis widened his own blue eyes deliberately, pulling Harry’s hips forward to fuck into his mouth. Louis leaned back, resting his head agains the desk, nodding a bit to signal he was ready.

Harry looked shocked that Louis was attempting it – Harry was by no means a small man – but he looked eager, despite seeming almost nervous as he shallowly thrust his hips into Louis’ mouth, barely daring to dip halfway in. 

Louis made an impatient sound around Harry’s cock, pulling his hips forward again and looking up at Harry, his eyes desperate. Harry got the message (finally) and started making his thrusts deeper, biting his lip until he had a fist full of Louis’ fringe, pulling to make Louis tip his face back a bit so Harry could see easier as he fucked his cock down Louis’ throat, slowing each thrust down when he was fully sheathed in Louis’ mouth and throat, grinding a bit anyways until he pulled out only to thrust back in and do the same thing. 

Harry started grunting, his face scrunching up a bit comically – but he was still sexy, Louis noticed petulantly – and his thrusts started getting a bit off-rhythm and faster. Twice in a row, Louis gagged on Harry’s inward thrust, and Harry swore under his breath as he chewed his lip frantically. “Louis, I’m –”

Harry came, burying his cock completely down Louis’ throat, holding Louis’ face close when Louis gagged and choked for the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

When Harry finally let off, sighing as he slumped forward a bit, Louis glared up at him until Harry chuckled softly. Harry bent down and pulled Louis up by his armpits, kissing him roughly and pushing him to sit on the desks behind him. Harry pulled up his slacks and refastened them, kissing Louis almost the whole time before pushing him down by his shoulders. Louis winced when he landed on the clippy part of a clipboard, and he shifted and tossed it to the floor as Harry pulled his jeans down, his boxers following immediately. 

Harry spread Louis’ legs and kissed his thighs as he bent down, rubbing the flat of his hand over Louis’ cock just to make him moan, and right before Louis felt Harry’s tongue on his hole, Harry murmured, staring into Louis’ eyes wickedly, “Remind me to have Gemma re-fluoride your teeth, now.”


End file.
